


Random Drabbles And One-Shots

by MidnightMarev



Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a supernatural being hired by the devil, Crying, Dark, Demon Summoning, Drawing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Lesbian Characters, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Non-binary character - mentioned, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fict, Slight Anxiety, Surprise Party, Tears, Trans Character, Transitioning, amazing people, and soft, birthday surprise party, he's just tired of people trying to sell him their soul, i dont know what else to tag-, it's cute, knife, not bad though, physical abuse of a kid, recording a transition, smoke, someone hug him, the devil isn't actually a bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: Prompt: two words. Surprise party
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Holly/Cassandra, Liza/Charlie
Kudos: 2





	1. Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying to kick my writer's block in the ass, so I asked on Twitter for prompts for writing drabbles and one-shots, and to make them gay if possible. No fandom or anything, in particular, just gay prompts. As you may know, I haven't written on any of my stories for months... last time I updated any of my ongoing stories was in February... 
> 
> And I just wanna say, that four days ago, Brave New World had its 1-year-birthday, as well as Remus, our stinky trash panda boi! Happy birthday!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: two words. Surprise party

“C’mon, Liza. This isn’t funny. You’re literally talking to someone with bad anxiety right now!” Charlie whined. She was on her way home from the lab, on the phone with her girlfriend, Liza, who lived on the other side of the country due to school. “And you know I hate surprise presents I have absolutely no idea about. Can’t you just tell me what’s in it so I won’t have a panic attack opening it?”

 _“Noo, that ruins the surprise! But I promise you, babe, it’s nothing bad. You’ll love it!”_ Charlie could practically see the loud hand gestures Liza always made. She was the complete opposite of Charlie; extroverted, lively, easy to talk to, where Charlie was introverted, both socially awkward and anxious, if you’re a stranger to her, you’d never be able to talk to her.

“Ugh, fine!” Charlie sighed dramatically. “Okay, I’m almost home now. Promise you won’t hang up?” Charlie’s voice was quiet and fragile as she asked.

 _“I promise. I’m right here with you. Never leaving. Ever. You’re my everything, and nothing can ever change that, babe. Nothing.”_ Liza spoke calmly, and her voice never wavered, speaking only the truth.

Charlie took in a calming breath, unlocked the door to her apartment, and entered.

The small hallway was dark. No surprise there, seeing as it was in the middle of the night.

She dropped her bag and hung up her coat. Threw the keys in the bowl and went to take her shoes off. Then she noticed; there were a pair of shoes already. She quickly turned on the lights, starting to panic.

“Li, there’s someone in my apartment-” she froze when she looked into the living room.

Liza’s soft voice sounded through the phone and from the living room. “Surprise. Happy birthday, babe.”

Charlie dropped her phone and flung herself at Liza, hugging her tightly, not believing she was actually here.

Liza laughed softly, kissing the top of Charlie’s head, her cheeks, her nose, and lastly, her mouth.

They shared a long intimate 5 minutes just kissing.

“You’re here. You’re actually here! Wait, how’d you get in??” Charlie narrowed her eyes at Liza.

“Char, you know me; I have my ways,” Liza smirked. When Charlie just raised her eyebrow as a response, she sighed exasperatedly. “And I may have plotted with your landperson. They’re really cool. Why didn’t you tell me they used to work at an LGBT youth centre?? That’s the definition of awesome!”

Charlie shook her head, fondly. She finally looked around her apartment, noticing the few decorations and presents on the table. Her eyes watered. “You did this for me? Came all the way here, just for me?”

“Of course! You’re my universe! I know you hate parties, so I thought I’d give you a small surprise party, just the two of us. I’d do anything for you,” Liza spoke, voice soft and calm, nowhere near the usual energic tone.

Charlie looked at her again, love in her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered and kissed Liza again.

This was, without a doubt, the best birthday she’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a gay prompt, either Sanders Sides centric or random.


	2. A Game Of "Are You My Soulmate Or My Killer?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: everyone is born with two names tattooed on their body somewhere. one name is your soulmate and the other is of the person who wants to kill you, there is no way to tell which is which
> 
> TW: Murder, suspicion, conspiracy to murder, a knife, let me know to tag anything else.

Not many people were with their soulmates. It wasn’t expected that you were in a romantic and/or sexual relationship with them once you found each other, but that wasn’t why. You see, two names appear on your body somewhere when you reach a certain age.

One name belongs to your soulmate.

The other belongs to the person who wants to kill you.

And you don’t know which is which. You don’t know what name belongs to your soulmate, and what name belongs to the person who wants to kill you.

Due to this, many people actually avoided anyone named either of the two. It wasn’t easy, obviously, but it was still doable.

So when Holly met Cassandra, she was very suspicious. In fact, she’d tell her to go to hell if they hadn’t been partnered up for the rest of the school year in advanced biology. Why, you ask? Well, you see.

Holly had the name Cassandra on her body _two times_.

It wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare for your soulmate to share the same name as the person wanting to kill you.

And what made it worse; Cassandra refused to tell her the names on her body.

Eventually, though, as the year progressed, they grew close. Very close. As in, they started dating.

After they’d been dating for a while, they ended up often sleeping over with the other. Holly never dropped her suspicion, though, even planned out how she could defend herself, should Cassandra attack her suddenly.

Turned out, Cassandra had done the same thing. One night, they had a big fight over the names on their bodies that the other refused to show. Cassandra felt furious because Holly made such a big deal out of it. Holly, because Cassandra didn’t.

Before either knew it, Cassandra had picked up a knife and thrust it in Holly’s abdomen. Just then, Holly revealed the names on her upper arm to both be Cassandra.

Cassandra just blinked, took off her shirt. On her ab was tattooed Holly twice.

They’d been soulmates the entire time, but because of their paranoid and suspicious nature, they’d both conspire to kill the other due to not knowing what name belonged to their killer or soulmate.

They’d both been each other’s soulmate, and they’d both wanted to kill the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a gay prompt, either Sanders Sides centric or random.


	3. Drawings And Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: collage girl likes to draw pictures of her classmates and accidentally records her classmates transition in her dawings

Dana loved to draw. Everyone knew this. She’d even had a few exhibitions when she was only in her second year of college. Her art was very realistic, and she loved to draw her classmates.

Now, there was this one girl in her class; she secluded herself from everyone else, shot down every person trying to talk to her. Her name was Helena. She’d usually sit outside instead of in the dorms to read and such. Even in the rain, she preferred to stay out.

Helena looked very different nearing their graduation from when they’d started at college. She had the longest hair when they began at college, but now she had hair as short as most of the boys. Everyone just thought she was a lesbian, though Dana had a different feeling about what was going on.

Most of the drawing in Dana’s sketchbooks were of her, actually.

One day, she sat down and looked through them all. She not only noticed how her style had evolved and changed but also how Helena had. The first picture showed a young woman hunched over a book on a bench outside the dorms, long hair obscuring most of her face, baggy clothes, a small smile on her face.

A few months later, her short hair was now only half the length it used to. She still wore baggy clothes. She wore almost no makeup as she did in the previous pictures. She was hunched in on herself, a defensive stance among the many silhouettes of students around her.

Dana herself wasn’t the most social person, either. She wasn’t very good with people, so she just drew them instead. However, she’d always wanted to interact with Helena, figure out what kind of person she really was and not listen to what everyone else was saying.

As she looked through the drawings, she saw something very interesting. Throughout the years of drawings of the same person, she noticed that Helena’s hair grew persistently shorter, her chest became flatter, she ended up wearing clothes that weren’t very baggy.

Dana didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but she had a feeling she knew. It hit her in the head hard, and she felt stupid for not noticing sooner.

One day, she decided to go and talk to Helena. It was not long before their finals.

“Hi, uhm, I’m Dana. What’s your name?” she asked. If her suspicion was correct, she didn’t wanna call them a name they didn’t go by.

Dana just got an eye-roll and a snarky response in return. “Yeah, I know who you are - the artsy girl. We’ve literally been in the same class since we started.”

“I know,” Dana said, looking down a bit. When she saw that they were about to turn around and leave, she scrambled to get their sketchbook out. “I actually wanna show you something!”

H stopped in their tracks. They turned around slowly. “You… wanna show _me_ something?” Their voice got tentative and lighter. Dana nods.

“Yeah, so, I was looking through my drawings the other day…” She fumbled with getting to the correct page. “Could we sit down?”

They sat at the nearest bench. H lost their calm demeanour, worrying with their hands.

“Okay, so. I looked through my drawings and noticed something. I feel so stupid for not seeing it before.” She showed H the first drawing of them. Dana could see how uncomfortable they suddenly become.

“Did you just come here to shove my past looks in my face?!” They sneered and stood up.

“No! Of course not!” Dana was quick to reassure them. “Actually, what I wanted to show you are all the drawings I did of you since this one.” She turned to the next drawing and showed the slight difference to the first one. H slowly sat down again.

After they’d looked through them all, H had tears in their eyes. “You… you’ve recorded my transition…” they whispered.

“Yeah, I guess I did. That’s why I asked you for your name. You just confirmed my hypothesis, so I’m obviously not gonna call you a name that’s not yours,” Dana said, softly, taking their hand. “And if I could get to know your pronouns as well…”

Silence.

“Luke,” Luke whispered. “He/him.” He looked up at Dana. “You… these are amazing.”

“That’s an awesome name, Luke,” Dana said, internally triumphing when Luke seemed to glow at the use of his real name. “But you know, these are not nearly as amazing as the person they’re depicting.”

Luke blushed and started laughing. “I beg to differ.”

“Well, don’t. The man in these drawings is the real deal, and nothing could convince me otherwise,” Dana said in such a tone that allowed no rebuttal. “Look, Luke. I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner as in, the beginning of our time here. No, I’m serious,” she said as he was about to interrupt her. “Transitioning is hard, especially if you have no one to be with you through them. I’m late, but I’d like to be that friend to be with you through the rest of it. Okay?”

Luke stayed silent, tears in his eyes. Then he nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you,” he whispered, looking up at Dana.

Years later, they were still the best of friends. Luke had started on T. Dana had drawn way more pictures of Luke and his transition journey. They’d decided to make an LGBTQIA+ exhibition, exhibiting his journey and various other drawings and paintings that were all in that category. In fact, ever since that day, she’d been focusing on highlighting problems in society through her art. Highlighting the LGBTQIA+ community and the struggles they faced with the rest of society _and_ inside the community as well, racism, poor vs rich, and so on.

Safe to say, Dana’s accidental recording of Luke’s transition led to something amazing being created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a gay prompt, either Sanders Sides centric or random.


	4. Just Another Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” “Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP Chem.” - Remus and Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that? Sanders Sides came into play.
> 
> I found this prompt and it had the energy of these gays, so I couldn't not write a drabble with this prompt and these gays.

It’s just another ordinary day in college. Logan attended his classes for the day, stayed after to study in the library, went to the café down the corner, and eventually went back to the dorms, much to his dread.

He’d just entered as Remus came charging at him with a morning star in his hands, screaming some sort of war cry. Logan didn’t even do as much as flinch at him. Just ducked out of the way when Remus swung it and proceeded to hang up his coat.

Remus huffed and pouted. “Why aren’t you afraid of me??” he whined, to which Logan just cocked an eyebrow.

“Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP Chem. And besides, that’s just a prop, what’s so dangerous about that?” Logan said in the most monotone of voices.

Remus sputtered at being compared to AP Chem in danger levels. Everyone else was scared of him due to his excentricities (except for the people in the theatre where he worked, they knew him).

So, as previously stated: another ordinary day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a gay prompt, either Sanders Sides centric or random.


	5. You're Not The Devil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Wait a minute, you’re not the devil!” “True, I’m just the guy he hired to deal with emo brats like you who think selling your soul is a good idea.” - Virgil and Roman

Roman groaned as he felt the tug of another mortal trying to summon the devil. Already?! He’d just come back from one!

With a huff, he dawned his red and gold cape once more and rose up to the mortal realm.

Lots of red smoke and some coughing later, he stood in a dark room, staring boringly down at a teenager.

The kid stared at Roman for about 10 minutes, not believing his eyes that he’d actually summoned something, like most other mortals when they tried. Roman just cocked an eyebrow at him, looking very unimpressed.

The kid slowly started to regain his barrings and took in the sight that was Roman. “You look… _very_ different from what I thought you would.”

Roman looked offended. “What did you expect, kid? Large horns, red eyes, tail, big bulk with no brains? HA! As if!” Roman huffed and swung his cape for dramatic effects, looking around the room. He then sighed. Another one indeed.

The kid looked very confused but seemed to be putting two and two together. “Wait a minute, you’re not the devil!” A smart one. Been a long time since Roman had to deal with a smart one.

“True, I’m just the guy he hired to deal with emo brats like you who think selling your soul is a good idea,” Roman snarked back. He turned around to face the kid and the anger he’d inevitably face from him, like always.

The kid… looked very small. Fragile. “Oh. Okay. I see. Well, um…” he said in the most muted way and looked around a bit, lost. Something was up. Roman took a closer look at him and what he noticed was something he did very much not like.

Roman slowly made his way to the kid, sitting down on the bed he’d situated himself on during the silence. Gone was the dramatic aura surrounding him, replaced with a serious and solemn one. “I usually don’t do this, but what happened, kid? To make you want to do this?” he asked in a subdued and not unkind voice.

The boy hunched in on himself, averting his gaze to his feet. “You’ve probably already guessed it if you ask about it.” When Roman didn’t respond but kept looking at him, he sighed. “I don’t want to be here anymore, but I don’t wanna die, either, you know? If I run away, they’re just gonna find me and punish me even worse.” He revealed his arms as he spoke. They were full of bruises: some old, some very recent. But all bad.

Roman was furious. He didn’t show it, but inside, he was fuming with rage at the kid’s parents. He placed a hand on the boy’s arm carefully. “Look, the guy downstairs, he isn’t a bad guy like people make him out to be, but even so, he can’t help you with this. However, though it’s very controversial as I’m not actually a demon, angel or anything of the sorts, I could help you, if you wish for me to do so.” Roman had never before been more serious about anything in his life. Sure, he’d have to explain why he brought home a mortal kid to his housemates. Still, he had a feeling both Patton and Logan and the others would understand this decision.

The kid looked up, tears in his eyes, smeared black eyeshadow beneath them, and held an expression of disbelief on his face. “R-really?”

“Really, kid. I live in a separate dimension with my mates and brother and his mate. It’ll be a short explanation, but I know they’ll welcome you with open arms into our family. But I’ll only bring you with explicit consent. If you are not 100 per cent sure, I cannot bring you there, okay?” Roman asked softly. The kid nodded quickly.

“I’m sure. Please, take me away from here! I don’t have anyone here either way. I don’t have any friends, and everyone in my family sees me as a liability and a toy. Nobody would miss me, and I wouldn’t miss anyone,” he pleaded, the tears falling down his cheeks.

Roman then stood up, faced the kid with an outstretched hand. “Well, then. Let’s go, shall we?” The kid took his hand slowly and was softly hoisted up to a standing position by Roman. The kid was light as a feather; like he hadn’t eaten anything in days! “My name is Roman, by the way. May I know what yours is?”

The kid moved closer to Roman on unsteady legs, feeling a lot safer than he ever had in his life. “Virgil,” he whispered. “My name is Virgil.”

“What a beautiful name, Virgil. How old are you, if I may ask?” Roman whispered back.

“I-I’m 15.” Virgil looked up at Roman with mat eyes. This kid had seen the worst in the world but still wanted to live. Roman marvelled at and admired his strength. Oh, Patton would be all over him with love and affection for sure!

“Well then, Virgil, close your eyes and take a deep breath,” Roman softly instructed as he closed his arms around him. Virgil did just that, and the next second, they were pulled down, down into smoke and nothingness.

A minute later, and they appeared in a bed of flowers Virgil hadn’t seen before. In the distance was a large house, structure ancient. “Wow.” Virgil let of his breath is a sigh at the beautiful sight.

Two men were headed their way. Both had glasses, but their attitude and clothes were the polar opposite of each other. “Logan, Patton! I’d like for you to greet our newest family member: Virgil,” Roman greeted the newcomers with a smile and grand gesture with the arm not keeping Virgil grounded.

Virgil hid behind Roman slightly, giving a half-wave. The shorter one gasped slightly as carefully rushed to them, obviously good at reading body language. “Hey there, kiddo. My name is Patton. The serious-looking one over there is Logan.” Patton looked up at Roman, having a silent conversation about the events prior. “We’ll keep you safe here, okay? C’mon, let’s show you our home and get you comfortable in your room,” he half-whispered, stretching his hand out for Virgil to take.

Virgil looked up at Roman, who gave the it’s-okay nod, before taking Patton’s hand letting himself be dragged away carefully by Patton.

“We have to have a talk about this later, Roman,” Logan said once they were out of hearing range. “This is highly unprofessional. However, from your serious demeanour, I respect this decision.”

“Thank you, Logan. He’s not like the rest. There’s just something about him…” Roman trailed off. Life from here was definitely going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I underestimated my own capability to make something turn angsty. I'd thought this would just be a fun shirt drabble, but halfway through, I accidentally turned it angsty. I apologise for that. Hope you had a good read, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop a prompt or two you'd like me to write. Prompts in general or prompts for Sanders Sides in particular, as that's the only fandom I write fanfic for. Thank you in advance!! Love you all, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!!


End file.
